Hilo:UltronAkuma/@comment-190.212.81.20-20150713064646/@comment-190.212.81.22-20150723220931
buena pregunta la q has hecho, me has dado algo q pensar =3 y ya que ni tu ni yo nos respondemos nuestras preguntas xD tratare de hacerlo esta vez (algo q no me alegra ya que seguimos con el bubbline y se q es algo q no te simpatiza). Dividire el tema clasificando la relacion de ambas como la perspectiva en las que se les pinta: como amigas, mejores amigas y pareja. - marceline y DP son bff: los mejores amigos se cuentan todo lo que hacen, verdad? pero consideremos que marceline es una persona complicada en cuanto a sentimientos se habla (se sonrojo x verguenza en what was missing cuando todos se enteran que ella realmente no ha perdido nada y solo salio con ellos para pasar un buen rato), y lo es aun mas con la princesa, como la vez cuando estaba apunto de decir lo que queria de ella en el climax de su cancion "im just your problem" al decir: "why do i want to?,, to..(suddenly changes the lyric) bury you in the ground".....talvez ella pudo decir "to...be your friend" pero se averguenza y no termina cuando se da cuenta q todos la estan mirando (excepto x los sentimientos de burla y desprecio, los cuales expresa muy abiertamente jaja) ; conociendo lo sensible que es marceline en respecto a expresar sus pensamientos y emociones no creo que incluso una buena amistad sea suficiente para ella para decir algo acerca de un asunto personal como lo es el ice king; y esto lo digo x que ni siquiera una relacion de padre- hija la impulso a expresar lo que sentia ya que aun luego de saber que su padre comio sus fries, decidio no decirlo x lo debastada q estaba y lo guardo x mucho tiempo... ahora pensemos que DP lo sabe, y como bff estaria agradecida x el hombre que cuido de su amiga,, si esto fuera asi, entonces se veria en la serie, pero nada u-u entonces tal vez no son bff? - marceline y DP son amigas casuales: buee,, con esto lo digo todo, no? lol con casual me refiero a alguien con el que sales a divertirte y nada mas,, alguien con quien no puedes ser tan serio,, alguien que si esta, entonces ok,, pero si no esta, entonces ok tambien , da igual,, con alguien asi no puedes tomar la seriedad la suficiente de hablar un tema personal. pero digamos que DP sabe del rey helado y debido a lo superficial de su amistad, x decirlo asi, la princesa no parece interesarle sobre la vdd identidad de ice king. - marceline y DP son pareja : como tal entonces pensamos q se cuentan de todo, lo que conlleva a asumir que DP sabe del rey helado, entonces xq actua de esa forma?? hay que recordar q bonnibel aunq vea pruebas y sepa como son los hechos , ella es quien decide que actitud tomar ante ello ( veamos el caso que la princesa niega la magia aun cuando la ve y la siente), lo que nos hace pensar que aunq sepa la identidad de ice king, ella decide considerarlo como un "viejo loco y detestable"..... o talvez marcy no le conto =/, algo que en un dado caso seria muy poco probable. - marcy y DP son pareja casuales ( de esos con los que pasas 3 meses y luego se acaba xD): esto es lo mismo que ser amigos casuales, la relacion no es taaaaannn seria,,, cuando tienes un novio o una novia asi, no le cuentas todo tu historial a alguien que estas aprendiendo a conocer,, tomaria tiempo hacer eso,,, mmm, trate de responderte considerando varias formas de ver la respuesta realisticamente .-. desde la forma en que las personas la ven,, hasta las posibilidades si marcy le conto o no sobre el rey helado,,,,estas son las conclusiones a las q llegue,, trate de no excusar ningun bando,,espero no crear algun asunto bubbline de ahora en adelante ni con este post (aunq se que el post original se llama bubbline xP grave error u-u) esas no son mis intenciones...